Reflet
by Yoru no Hakanai Yume
Summary: Défi de LycorisSnape. Harry vient de finir sa première année en repoussant Voldemort. La pierre philosophale a été détruite et le miroir de Riséd est devenu inutile à sa protection. Dumbledore décide donc de le remonter de sa cachette, et demande à Severus de le faire. Mais que voit Severus dans ce miroir ?


N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER UNE REVIEW LES AMIS ! Les amis… amis… mi… mi… i…Voila c'est crier.

Suite au petit défi que m'avait lançait ma béta LycorisSnape (elle l'a lançait à tous ceux qu'elle corrige (taper dans l'onglet recherche **Miroir, mon beau miroir** ).

Blablabla J.K Rowling, vous savez quoi… Non ? Moi, jalouse de ne pas être la maman de ce petit bijou ?! Non, jamais !

Harry vient de finir sa première année en repoussant Voldemort. La pierre philosophale a été détruite et le miroir de Riséd est devenu inutile à sa protection. Dumbledore décide donc de le remonter de sa cachette, et demande à Severus de le faire. Mais que voit Severus dans ce miroir ?

Il n'est pas de plus grande douleur que de se souvenir des temps heureux dans la misère.

Dante Alighieri, La divine Comédie

Je marche et chacun de mes pas résonne dans cette pièce. Je suis dans l'antichambre de mes désirs. Je ne veux pas faire un seul autre pas vers eux alors je tourne en rond, repoussant le moment fatidique. J'ai peur car les monstres de désir qui me harassent ne sont que trop beaux. Ils ont ce sourire, ils ont cette grâce, ces yeux verts lumineux, presqu'amoureux. Mais cela reste des monstres alors quand ils me regardent, j'ai peur, je regrette, je trépigne et le sourire que je n'ai plus se tord. C'est à ces moment-là que je préférais encore être sous le joug de Voldemort à subir des doloris cuisants jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Je préfèrerais tout revivre, les coups de mon père, les moqueries de tes camarades, les boutades douloureuses des miens et même le silence des autres plutôt que de te revoir… surtout pour te revoir, Lily. Et je suis là, comme un imbécile à faire les cent pas, en espérant que lorsque je te verrai, toutes ces fumisteries seront vraies et ce mirage palpable. J'aurais dû dire non à ce vieux fou ! Mais j'ai voulu me montrer plus courageux que je ne le suis vraiment… Pour toi. Pour toi une fois de plus. Me vois-tu de là où tu es ?

Je conjure un drap. Je fixe cette maudite potion dans ma main et étrangement tu me souris pendant que je la bois. Ton sourire est tendre pendant que je traverse les flammes. Et j'entre, m'élançant vers le miroir. Je t'entrevois pendant que je jette le drap sur le miroir. Et tu es là à me sourire pendant que je te voile. Il ne reste plus que moi, haletant dans cette pièce ravagée, et toi que j'imagine parfaite derrière ce drap. J'ai envie de pleurer mais tu es là ainsi je reste fort. Je t'étreins, te porte avec douceur vers ta dernière demeure.

Je marche, mes pas comme étouffés par le noir. Je ferme les yeux, j'entends les tiens.

"Dit Sev', parle-moi encore de Poudlard." Tu penches ta tête en arrière, un rayon de lumière lunaire rend ton visage irréel. Tu ris de ton joli rire cristallin et mon ventre se tord. Puis tu prends un air des plus sérieux et Merlin que cela te va bien! "Dit Sev', c'est vrai, ce que Pétunia dit? Elle dit que tu es sorcier que parce que la magie a eu pitié de toi et que ton père te bat. Moi je ne la crois pas. Je crois que la magie a juste vu que tu étais bon, et fort. Elle est stupide, des fois j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agissent de ma sœur." Et moi comme un idiot, je gonfle la poitrine en marchant.

"Sev' tu as mal? Tu sais ce que fait ma mère quand je me blesse…" Tu te baisses et tu me fais un bisou. Tu me regardes avec ta lèvre légèrement tachée de mon sang, tu me souris; "Maintenant tu es guéri, viens on va jouer." Et tu me regardes, je craque Lily, ne me regarde pas. Pas avec ces yeux-là. Non ne me tends pas la main comme ça ! Lily… Le septième étage enfin et en haut des escaliers tu es la, nous sommes dans la tour d'astronomie et nous dansons au clair de lune. Je baisse les yeux, et tu es là-bas en train de gronder des élèves qui se baignent dans le lac, pour la nuit tombée me proposer de faire de même.

Je suis déjà devant la salle où tu resteras toujours belle, toujours souriante derrière ce simple drap. Ces pas ont été trop rapides. Je ne veux pas. Je ralentis au maximum, il le faut pourtant. Je lève une main pour ouvrir la porte et une larme coule de mon visage. Il ruisselle. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi.

Je te dépose à ta place pour m'essuyer le visage. Je m'approche de toi, te touche, te caresse derrière ton voile. Argh, non, il ne faut pas, je me tourne donc pour faire un pas vers la sortie

"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang de bourbe"

Tes yeux se dilatent, ils ne brillent plus, tu as cet air-là de biche effarouchée que je ne t'avais plus vu. Tes yeux se brouillent. Où est-ce les miens? Non, il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là. D'un mouvement brouillon, trop rapide, je te déshabille…

Tu es la, nue, rien qu'à moi et c'est mon corps que tu touches qui se reflète dans le miroir, mon corps nu.

Je lève la main vers la main de mon reflet et je reste ébahi. Il n'y a pas de cicatrice au creux de celle-ci. Toujours aussi fébrile, je regarde ma main. Puis je te regarde encore mais tu n'es plus à mes côté alors je regarde dans le miroir. Tu n'es plus là non, ma mère te remplace, elle me sourit et semble si fière de moi… Je… Je suis préfet en chef! Je suis...à Serdaigle! Et tu es à Serdaigle aussi! Et tu me regardes une nouvelle fois, tu me souris...Nous sommes les plus jeunes maîtres potionnistes du monde et à notre main gauche, brillent le même anneau… Je… Lily, ils me regardent tous, ils nous regardent tous et il y a de… du respect dans leurs yeux. Ils nous dévisagent amicalement. J'en ris nerveusement.

Tu es si belle dans cette robe… Je n'ai sûrement jamais eu les yeux aussi gros, tu le sais également et tu souris avec ce même sourire pour lequel je me damnerais, celui qui annonce quelques tendres moqueries. Tu me regardes Lily, tu me regardes toujours. Je m'approche d'un pas, je touche ta peau froide et en frissonne. Je pose mon front sur le tien. Tu te penches vers moi encore plus.

Tu me murmures ces simples mots: "je te vois, Sev, comme au premier jour."

Et moi, j'en tombe à genoux.

Le souffle court, pour la première fois depuis que tu t'es éloignée de moi. Je te sens si proche. Un brusque courant d'air fait claquer la porte. Je sursaute, la regarde… Et étrangement, je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je me retourne vers toi. Mais je ne vois que l'ombre du voile tombant lentement sur ton corps.

Il fait noir et tout parait si mystérieusement lumineux.

B.N. Ah je sens cher lecteur, la critique fuser lentement, hélas, insidieusement...Je me rends bien compte que le Severus que j'use comme narrateur est bien moins sombre, trop simple. Mais il me semble que malgré la complexité du personnage, ses désirs ont quelque chose d'enfantin. SI CRITIQUE IL Y A, N'HESITEZ PAS… Désolée, je suis vraisemblablement en manque de glace à l'italienne…


End file.
